More Friendly Spooks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben tracks down Fisttrick to his hideout, he meets three ghosts who might be a little bit crazy, but equally don't like criminals. Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers belongs to Warner Brothers. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **More Friendly Spooks**

Ben peeked through the bushes, watching Fisttrick get out of his car and go into a huge mansion. Curious, Ben looked up the mansion in the Plumber database and found it to be the old Beauregard Mansion. It had been left to one of the Beauregard relatives and Ben knew in his gut that Fisttrick wasn't one of the relatives.

"Maybe he's using this place to stash the stuff he's stolen," he thought to himself.

Moving quietly, Ben activated his Omnitrix, becoming Ghostfreak and going invisible, slipping inside and glancing around, quickly finding some of the stolen merchandise Fisttrick had gotten away with in his previous heists. Turning back to his human form, Ben took out his phone and took pictures, sending them to Rook so he could send them to Plumber Headquarters.

The hero then paused a moment and decided to take individual pictures of the stolen gear. "Never hurts to have evidence," he said to himself. "Plus, it would be good to identify the gear to the owners."

It took him a bit, but he was soon satisfied and moved on, searching carefully and keeping his eyes open for Fisttrick. "This place would be rather tough to fight him in," he said quietly.

Although it was an older house, it still belonged to someone and Ben wanted to make sure Fisttrick didn't do any damage to it.

Finding more evidence and taking pictures of it, Ben jumped when he heard Fisttrick yelling and quickly hid. "You were supposed to have that stuff here by now!" Fisttrick yelled.

No one responded, which told Ben the criminal was on the phone and he quickly took out his phone, hoping to record the conversation. "You said you'd have it and I want that stuff here now!" Fisttrick continued. "Because I need it to complete a weapon that will have everyone cowering before me! No one will dare go against Fisttrick again, especially when my newest weapon can level their homes!"

When Ben heard that, he thought about his family and now realized that this battle just rapidly became personal. "I hope you got that all, Rook," he said in a whisper as he sent the recording to his partner.

Fisttrick soon walked by Ben's hiding spot. "Can't find dependable people nowadays," he said out loud. "I need to my punching bag."

Seeing him leave, Ben immediately set to scoping out the rest of the mansion. Although he didn't find any more stolen equipment, he did find blueprints to the machine Fisttrick was talking about. Folding up the blueprints, Ben tucked them away into his pockets, placing some blank blueprints down so that it didn't look suspicious right away. "Grandpa needs to see these," he said aloud.

Heading out the door, a noise caught his attention and he moved carefully, finding the kitchen and hearing strange noises coming from it, but he didn't see anyone.

Until he opened the fridge.

Three ghosts popped out. "Hey! What gives!" Asked one ghost.

Ben jumped back as he saw three ghosts in front of him. One looked quite muscular and wore a yellow hat, one was thin and tall with a green cap, and the last was shorter than the other two and wore a pink cap.

"Hey! Looks like you just saw a ghost!" The thin one cackled.

"You idiot! He is seeing a ghost! Three of us!" The first one said, punching the skinny one's head flat like a pancake.

Ben's feet moved before his brain could register and he began running. "Hey, where you going?" The first ghost asked, leading the chase after the hero.

Ben yelped as he tried to outrun them, freaking out as they began closing in on him, which made the hero try to get away even harder, but just then, the skinny one caught up to him and grabbed his arms, spinning Ben around. "Whoa!" He cried out, stumbling as the ghost snickered and then passed through him, making the young man yelp. "Cold!" He exclaimed as he fell down and the three surrounded him.

"Oh, yeah," said the shorter ghost. "Sorry. It's just part of being ghosts."

Ben took a moment to catch his breath and looked up at them. "Wait. You guys are real ghosts? Like, no strings or bed sheets?" He asked.

The first ghost that had spoken scoffed. "Of course we're real, just like you're a real trespasser," he growled.

Ben now stood up carefully. "Actually, I followed a criminal here," he said. "He's been stealing a lot of stuff and been using this place to stash it all. He's planning on making a weapon that can destroy homes."

The ghost scoffed, but the other two didn't. "Freako, I don't think he's lying," said the ghost with the pink cap. "Remember I said I found that room the other day with that stuff?"

Ben pulled out his phone and loaded the pictures. "This stuff?" He asked, holding the phone up.

The ghost nodded. "Yeah!" He said. "Oh, um. I'm Meako, by the way."

"Ben Tennyson," the hero introduced himself.

"Wow! The Ben Tennyson!" The thin ghost said excitedly, grabbing Ben's hand. "I'm Shreako! I'm your biggest fan!"

With that, the ghost turned into a fan, literally. The big gust of wind he kicked up forced Ben to brace himself as Freako was blown back. "Shreako! You idiot!" He called as he got stuck in the chimney and couldn't get out.

"Hold on, Boss!" Meako said as he tried to get Freako free. Shreako also helped, but while they got their older sibling free, they also ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

Their antics struck Ben as funny and the young hero couldn't hold back his laughter, especially when the ghosts tried to get free but the mess only got worse and Ben laughed harder. "Wow! You three are a hit!" He said as he finally stopped laughing and helped them, surprised that he could actually touch them, considering they were ghosts.

Meako placed a friendly arm around Ben's shoulders. "Thanks," he said.

"You're a great audience," Shreako said before looking mischievous and his hands moved to Ben's sides.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed as he squirmed, but for a ghost, Shreako was fast and wow, he was a good tickler. Ben laughed as the ghost playfully tickled him.

"Looks like you're still rolling in the aisles," the thin ghost said with a snicker as he let Ben recover.

Standing back up, the hero saw Freako come up to him. "Huh. You're not bad," he said. "So, who's the creep stashing all this stolen stuff in our house?"

"Fisttrick," Ben said, checking his phone. "Backup is arriving soon, but I don't know if Fisttrick will be here long enough."

"Don't worry, pal," said Freako. "We can help you catch him."

"Really?" The young hero asked.

"Hey, you proved you're not the intruder here and you laughed at Shreako's jokes. Not only that, you did help us out of that tangle," he said. "We owe you one."

Ben smiled and then an idea hit him. "This might be a stretch, but I've heard that ghosts can do a lot of tricks, like messing up mirror reflections and looking scary," he said. "Can you guys do that?"

The three ghosts smiled. "Just watch, pal," Freako said. "Just watch."

* * *

Fisttrick returned and looked very frustrated. "Looks like I'll have to go get that stuff myself," he said and took a quick look at his reflection, but noticed how something was wrong. "Yo, what's up? A trick mirror?"

"Try a haunted mirror, pal!" A ghostly voice cackled as a drooling monster head appeared.

Ben, who was watching with Meako beside him, gasped. "Whoa, Shreako really knows how to make a scary face," he said.

Meako nodded and they both barely managed to hold in their laughter as Fisttrick let out a very unmanly scream and began running, but Freako jumped into his path. "You ain't going nowhere!" He said, making Fisttrick scream again.

The young hero looked at Meako. "Come on. He needs one more and he'll be begging for the Plumbers to take him away from here," he said.

"W-Well, do you think I can?" Meako asked.

"Sure you can," Ben said. "Go for it."

The pink cap-wearing ghost joined his brothers and flew through Fisttrick, making the criminal scream again. "Yo! I ain't sticking around!" He said and began running again. "Get me out of this place!"

The Boo Brothers chased Fisttrick straight to the front door where Ben was waiting now and the hero opened the door to reveal the Plumbers were waiting for them. The criminal was so out of his mind with fear that he practically threw himself at the Magisters, startling them, but they quickly cuffed him and put him inside one of the ships.

Ben laughed. "He's not going to forget this, ever," he said as some of the other Plumbers came in to confiscate the stolen equipment and return it back to where it belonged. "Great job, guys."

"Thanks," Freako said, looking a bit bashful, as did his brothers before they floated away to just watch the Plumbers.

Rook came in. "Ben, why is Fisttrick claiming there are ghosts here?" He asked, giving Ben a wink.

Smiling, Ben played along. "Not sure, partner," he said. "I don't see any ghosts now."

"Hmm," Rook said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you scared him a bit?"

Ben laughed. "Nah, Fisttrick scares himself when he looks in a mirror," he said.

Rook laughed with him and they saw the others had finished rounding up everything and were heading out. "Come on, Ben," Rook said, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I think we've both earned some home cooking."

"The Mansion?" Ben asked.

The Revonnahgander nodded as both he and Ben got into the truck and waved goodbye to the three ghosts, who waved back. The two partners looked at each other and shared a wink, deciding to keep their lips sealed about the three ghosts who were really friendly spooks.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
